An Ancient Death/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Shawn Rose: This is the end Amina, we know you killed guard Russell. Amina (shocked): How could you say that Centurion ? I would never harm my only friend at the palace. Shawn: Well, you did. You tied him up and started stabbing him like he was an animal. Amina: But...but, he tought me how to defend myself. He found a cute black cat for me... Shawn: You used your fighting skills against him. And we found your black cat's hair on dagger that you hided in a pile of leaves. Amina (sweating): I-I don't I can explain how- Shawn: Then you cleaned your bloody hands with Cleopatra's pillow. We know it's you Amina, you can drop the act now. Amina (shocked): How do you know all of these things ? Amina (sad): But yeah, it...it was me. I killed my friend. Shawn: Can you tell us why ? Amina (sweating): Listen...I didn't told this to anyone, but... Amina (panicking): Russell is a time traveler ! Shawn: Russell is a time traveler ? Amina: Yes ! I overheard him talking with someone on some strange device. They were talking about time traveling machine. Amina: I was curious, so I followed him. Amina: Then I saw it...I saw a time traveling machine. Amina: I ran up to him. I wanted to escape from Cleopatra Centurion ...I couldn't take being beaten up for every small thing I do wrong. She was starving me. I didn't had anything to eat. Shawn: Amina...please don't tell me you killed him because you wanted the machine only for yourself... Amina: Of course not ! Amina: When I told him that I figured out his secret...he told me that I'm crazy and that time traveling doesn't exist. I begged him to let me escape, but he kept saying that he is not a time traveler. Amina (angry): Then I snapped and I knocked him out, tied him up, and... Amina (crying): I'm so sorry Centurion ...I didn't mean to do it....I just wanted to escape from my horrible queen. Shawn (whispering to player): ...I think we should tell her the truth since she already knows about time traveling... Shawn: Well Amina...It's time to introduce ourselves. Shawn: My real name is Shawn Rose, and me and are travelers from the future. Amina (shocked): I knew it, I'm not crazy. I know what I saw... Shawn: Since you already know about time traveling, you will serve your punishment in future. Amina: I won't die ?? Shawn: You won't. But, we have to show you to Cleopatra, she needs to believe that we caught the killer. In Cleopatra's room... Shawn: My queen, here is guard Russell's killer... Cleopatra: AMINA, YOU DID THIS ? Cleopatra (mad): CENTURIONS, THROW HER IN THE SNAKE PIT. Amina: Please my queen, have mercy. Please no. Cleopatra: Silence ! Take her away. Shawn: Of course my queen. Outside the palace... Amina: Thank you so much Cent-I mean, ...You saved my life. Shawn: Still Amina, you will have to serve your punishment in future. For killing one of our partners, you will probably get around 20 years, and after 20 years, you will be brought back in Egypt. Shawn: But you can't tell anyone about time traveling. Amina (relieved): I understand...thank you ...